


The Wild Ones

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Hanji and Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo another crackship ! I knew from the start I'd do this one, because... well, Sasha and Hanji are both very "present" characters (like they easily yell and get excited on their passions) and I thought they would be really cute together.

“Sasha!” Hanji yelled joyously as she ran to her. “Look what I’ve got for youuuu!”

She held out meat, obviously _good_ meat, probably stolen just a while ago from the Squad Leaders pantry. Sasha looked at them with glowing, widened eyes, and jumped to their neck, squeezing them way too tight.

“Thank you Hanji!” she replied, her stomach growling.  
“Will you help me with my experiments?” Hanji asked with the same glowing eyes, holding her hands tightly.  
“Sure”, Sasha replied, calmer than she really was.

They sat down in the grass, near the castle that served as general headquarters, hidden behind some trees. Sasha quickly cut the meat and, biting her lips, held out some to Hanji. A soft smile appeared on their lips as they received the food and they both ate in a remarkable silence, barely disturbed by the shouts of soldiers still in training. Sasha leaned on Hanji’s shoulder, and slowly slid until she was leaning on her thigh. Hanji was stroking her hair. They had warm eyes behind their glasses, and they were staring at her. No one yet had understood who they were to each other. They thought they were friends.

They were not wrong, still. But they were so much more than just friends. Hanji was smiling, obviously they were entranced by Sasha and there was nothing wrong with that. They both had a passion – but somehow, each other were still way more important than that. Sasha shared food with Hanji without second thought. Hanji delayed their experiences on titans for a few minutes to spend some time more with Sasha. That was not much, yes, but it meant a lot. It were small sacrifices that they both willingly did.

“Hanji?” Sasha said, and Hanji seemed to focus a bit more.  
“What is it? Usually, you use some pet name of your invention when we’re together…”  
“I… Where do you want to go when all of this is over?”

Hanji thought for a moment.

“You mean, when there will be no more titans to study?”  
“Yes”, Sasha answered, fearing Hanji’s reaction. “Some want to see the sea… Do you want to see it too?”  
“Well, I’d like to see it, of course, but I think… I think I’d go see volcanoes.”  
“Volcanoes? What are they?” Sasha asked curiously.  
“I understood they are mountains spitting fire.”  
“Do you mean dragons?” Sasha asked teasingly.

Hanji smiled and laughed.

“Dragons are myths, or so I think.”  
“You believe in dragons?” Sasha asked, sitting up.  
“Reason tells me they can’t exist, and if they did, they were way too heavy to fly. But… Titans are lighter than they seem. Those huge beings… shouldn’t exist, and still titans are real. So, if titans are real, why not dragons?”

Sasha thought for a moment.

“If they do exist, do you think I could hunt them? Do you think they are edible?”  
“I don’t know”, Hanji said, “but we will find out together, uh?”  
“Yeah”, answered Sasha as she leaned closer.

Their lips touched, slowly turning into a loving kiss.

“It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, a lot more are coming ! Feel free to comment and make suggestions if you want a particular ship !


End file.
